Latex emulsions of resins can be produced using phase inversion emulsification. Organic solvents generally are removed from the latex emulsion by vacuum distillation. The distillation process can be lengthy.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved process for the preparation of latex resins that reduces the current distillation cycle time and processing cost.